Girlfriend
by Darling Pretty
Summary: When Addison recieves a visitor from New York, Derek's old fashioned use of the word girlfriend sends the interns into a flurry. Oneshot.


**So basically, I was just inspired by a totally confusing conversation my friends and I attempted to have, while trying to catch up late comers to the convo (please refer to the second part of the story). This could possibly just be a quick, funny oneshot, but if enough people think I should develop it into a story, I will, because I think it has potential. The story would, of course, be addex, since I can't write stories without some sort of romantic plotline. But Jordan would be a major figure, and I would attempt to include those pesky interns and Derek and maybe even Mark too. Hey, Callie might even earn herself a spot.**

**disclaimer: even the conversation about Jordan and Addison's not entirely mine. I stole parts of it from my friends. Let that speak for me on the subject of ownership of Grey's.**

* * *

It's quiet at Seattle Grace. Too quiet. A petite brunette walks into the hospital and to the reception desk, claiming that it's not particularly urgent but she needs to see "Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery" as soon as possible. The woman on duty explains that Dr. Montgomery is in surgery, but if the brunette would just take a seat, she can have Dr. Montgomery paged. The brunette takes a seat, and half an hour later the woman she's seeking appears in the lobby. "Addie!" the brunette calls.

Addison locates the source of the noise, and a smile quickly grows on her face. "Jordan!" They both laugh as they hug.

"How are you holding up?" Jordan asks as they pull back.

"Huh?"

"The divorce?" Jordan says gently.

Addison starts when that comes out of her friend's mouth. "Fine, I guess. Great first question, Jordan, really. In fact I can't think of any other question I would rather be asked in the first five seconds."

"Sorry, but that's why I'm here."

"Not to see me?"

"Well, that too. But I've been enlisted by the troops back in New York to find out if you're totally devastated. So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Totally devastated. Because once you answer that, I can send it back to New York and commence to enjoying my time in Seattle with you."

Addison refrains from rolling her eyes. "I'm not totally devastated."

"Pinky swear?" Jordan asks, holding out her pinky.

This time Addison can't keep from rolling her eyes, but she laughs too. "Pinky swear," she says as she links pinkies.

0ooo0

"Who is that?" Meredith asks Cristina as they observe the pair of women.

"I don't know, but I want to find out."

Meredith spots a flash of black out of the corner of her eye. "Derek!" she calls her boyfriend over. "Who is that?"

He looks over and groans. "That's one of Addison's girlfriends from New York."

"Wait, she's lesbian?" Cristina interrupts. "No wonder you divorced her."

"Who's lesbian?" Izzie wants to know as she approaches.

"Addison," Cristina replies.

"Seriously? She doesn't seem like it. Who's the chick with her?"

"That's one of her girlfriends from New York," Meredith answers.

"One of? As in there were multiple?" Izzie exclaims.

"That's what Derek says," Meredith replies.

"Weird. But I guess if I was lesbian, she'd be seriously hot."

"I never said she was lesbian!" Derek interjects.

"Who's not lesbian?" Alex asks as he joins the staring group.

"Now I'm confused!" Meredith exclaims.

"She's not lesbian!" Derek states.

"Who?" Alex asks.

"Addison," Izzie answers.

"Why do you think she is?" he asks.

"Because she's standing with some chick and we don't know her."

"So that makes her lesbian?"

"No, but Derek said that she's one of Addison's girlfriends from New York," Cristina says.

"She had more than one?" Alex asks.

"That's what I said!" Izzie exclaims.

"Damn, that's hot," Alex comments.

"You're a pig," Izzie says.

"I never said she's lesbian!" Derek cries.

"You can't change your story, Derek!" Meredith tells him. "Either she's lesbian or she's not."

"Unless she's bi," Cristina points out.

"Who's bi?" George asks as he joins the conversation.

"Addison," Izzie tells him.

"What? She is?"

"See, that chick?" George nods. "Apparently, that's one of her girlfriends from New York," Izzie explains.

"There's more than one?"

"I guess. That's what Derek says."

"I never said that!"

"Yes, you did," Cristina opposes. "I was standing right here when you said it. You said, and I quote, that's one of Addison's girlfriends from New York. If that's not saying that the brown-haired chick is her girlfriend, I don't know what is."

"But I just meant that she's her friend. Like you and Meredith are."

"We're not lesbian!" Meredith exclaims. "Why would you say that?"

"Exactly!" Derek says.

"What?" Meredith asks.

"You're not lesbian. I know that. Just like I know Addison's not."

"Then why'd you say she was?" Izzie wants to know.

"I didn't!" Derek protests. "I said that Jordan's one of her friends from New York."

"You said girlfriend," Cristina says.

"I just meant that she's a close friend of the female persuasion," Derek exclaims.

"Oh," Meredith says. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

**so continue? yes or no?**

**-Juli-**


End file.
